I Died
by sonyscreens
Summary: Ichigo is hit by a car and dies. Chained to his house, he has nothing to do but wait. Then a certain Soul Reaper that he never expected comes. Surprise pairing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Bleach.**

**I really should continue my Hollow Inside fic. Oh well. This fic has another odd pairing that's really cute. **

* * *

Ichigo died. 

The car had come out of nowhere and sent him crashing into a brick wall. He later died at the hospital. The Kurosaki clinic in fact.

His sisters cried all night long, wanting him to be still alive. He saw this of course. He was attached to his house by his spirit chain. Unable to go to the Soul Society, forced to watch his family suffer from his death.

All the while, he waited. He waited for a Soul Reaper to come and free him. He expected Rukia to come, but after about a week, he gave up hope. His spirit chain was almost gone. Soon he would turn into a hollow.

* * *

Another day chained to the house. Ichigo sighed and slumped down to the floor. He counted two links on his spirit chain. Isshin walked by. 

Then Ichigo heard a familiar voice from across the street. He looked up and saw a person he had not expected.

"ICHI!!!!!!!!!" yelled Yachiru as she catapulted herself across the street. The pink haired vice captain of the 11th division jumped into Ichigo's arms. "We all missed you! And Kenny wants another fight!"

"Uh ok," Ichigo said scratching the back of his head, "But I thought Rukia would come to bring me back.."

Yachiru's face actually fell. "Oh, you wanted her to come?"

"No! No! That's ok! It would be better to see your hyperactive attitude than Rukia's insulting one. Yours really turns me on!" Ichigo stopped and then said quickly, "Oh my god! That's not what I mean! It makes me want to be hyperactive too! Yeah! That's right!"

Yachiru giggled at Ichigo's red face. A sudden crunching sound made her look down. The spirit chain was eating the next link. She quickly slammed the hilt of her sword onto Ichigo's forehead and knocked him backwards.

"Yay! Lets go to the Soul Society now Ichi!" She yelled at him as he started to disappear, " I'll see you there!"

A flash of white light, and then he was lying on the ground in the Rukongai. He got up and looked around. Ichigo saw the white tower and he started walking toward it.

The tall gate opened at his approach and he slipped into the Sereitei. Ichigo looked around uncertainly, he didn't know where to go.

He spotted a familiar figure ahead and he ran to catch up.

"Hey Captain Ukitake!" Ukitake stopped and turned around.

"Oh it's you Ichigo," he said brightly," A visit so soon?"

"No." Ichigo said, "I died in a car accident."

"Oh. Well I have to go inform General Yamamoto of your death." He disappeared. Ichigo sighed and started walking again.

"IIIIIICCCCCHHHIIIIIII!!!!!!!" He looked up and saw Yachiru hurtling toward him at a dangerously high speed. He caught her and was knocked backwards onto the ground. Yachiru propped her elbows on Ichigo's chest and smiled.

"Now you get to live in the Soul Society with us!" She said happily. She then turned serious, "But can you take me to the real world sometime to see things and get candy?!"

"Of course I would," Ichigo said, unable to do anything else in this position.

"YAY! You're the best Ichigo!" Yachiru cheered, then she leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his lips. Her face turned red and she got up.

Ichigo got up also and looked down at Yachiru. She grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the 11th company buildings.

She swung his hand back and forth as they walked, chattering about Ichigo joining the 11th company.

"Then we can make ba----.

Ichigo covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't say that!" Then he turned to some onlookers," You didn't hear anything!" The onlookers ran off, presumably going to tell the whole world.

She giggled and hugged him around the waist. "Don't worry Ichi, you'll only die of embarrassment!"

Ichigo slapped his forehead.

One thing he noticed, as he stepped out of his quarters a week after his death was that, a certain lieutenant was always waiting outside. This morning was no different. Yachiru was hopping just outside of his door, trying to touch the ceiling. He also saw his door was unlocked.

She smiled happily as he came out and she raced to his side. "What shall we do today Ichi?" He smiled. He knew how she got here so soon.

"Tell me Yachiru," he began, "How do you get here so fast?"

Yachiru stopped bouncing, "Uh, um, I just run really REALLY fast." She stuttered nervously.

"You wouldn't be sleeping in the same room as me would you?" Ichigo asked. He wasn't angry though.

Yachiru wore a shocked expression on her face before hanging her head. "Y-yeah actually I do." Her face was red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I not mad or anything," said Ichigo calmly, "But why?"

"B-because it feels nice being around you! And I want to dream about you!" She shut her eyes and clenched her fists. Then she whispered, "I think I love you……Ichi."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. He was not expecting this. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around the small girl. She started to shake. "It's ok." He whispered.

"So," she said quietly after she had been released, "You don't love me, do you?"

This was so hard. He didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings. So he came up with the only possible reply; "I love you too." It was actually the truth. It was fun to be around her. He always felt happier after even just a walk with her.

He kissed her on the forehead and got up. But Yachiru pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. She then stuck her tongue into his mouth. After a bit Ichigo drew back and stood.

Yachiru sniffed and got up. A smile was on her face again. She jumped up and perched on Ichigo's shoulder, almost knocking him over.

Ichigo had not gone a few steps before they met Zaraki.

"I see you two are quite friendly with each other," he chuckled. It was obvious he had not seen the kiss.

"Yeah! That's right Kenny!" she chirped happily, "We're in love with each other! We even sleep together! We're going to make babies together---!"

She fell to the ground with a thump. Ichigo had disappeared. They saw the dust he had kicked up drift away.

"Well." Zaraki began, "You better tell him to toughen up if he's going to join my division."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. This is dedicated to my pet guinea pig Sprite, who died the day I posted this. R.I.P.**


End file.
